A breath of change
by stefanvampire
Summary: IN Forks highschool..What happens when the shy, geeky edward,after almost 2 years of hiding, comes in line with the popular, bad boy jasper..lifes will turn, and breathes will change... AH story .. Rated M, just to be safe.. Future Lemons! Maybe ;P
1. the beginning of the turn

**So.. this is my first "story" fanfic. I have no idea what to write up here.. all stories have bunch of stuff write here... but.. HI!!**

**Anywayz.. here is the Disclamation: i don't own any of those characters.. they are all S.M 's .. although I own the scenarios..!! =D**

"JAAAAAAAAASPEEER"

"Jasper, wake up". I woke to the voice of my beautiful , so-not- annoying sister, while she's throwing pillows at me, and unsuccessfully trying to pry my duvet away.

" Rosalie," I growled, " Leave me alone". I turned away from her and dived under the pillow, in hope to fade away her voice…but, FAIL.!

" Oh for God's sake," she complained, "Could you please, just once, wake up with a smile on your face, and actually be happy to go back to school after almost 2 weeks of vacation?!".

I groaned, and turned around to face her. "Maybe," i said mockingly, " maybe, if i have air headed friends, i will want to go to school. Maybe if i had fun everyday of school with my air headed friends and my wall-like, extremely popular boyfriends, i will want to go to school. And maybe, just , perhaps maybe, if i didn't dump my gorgeous lover in Russia because we had to come back to school, and wasn't heartbroken, and can't find any friends to make me feel better, and cant find any fuckin shoulder to cry on, then i'll want to go to school" i finished with a breath.

Rosalie now was looking at me with a wide-eyed shocked expression. " What do you have to say to that, now Rosi?!" i asked. She opened her mouth in attempt to speak. "save it," i snapped before she could say any of her life lessons of how if i thing negatively, my life would be bad.. and how's it's not everyone's fault that im miserable. blah blah blah " I'm going to get dressed now, and be down in a two to drive your royality to school, so you can meet you're lovely prince,and have a tea party with you amazing princess of friends." i said bitterly.

I got up, made my bed, then sat down again, head in hands... not even caring that i'm only wearing my boxer in front of her! i looked up, and saw her looking at me with a sympathetic look.

" i don't need your goddamn sympathy Rose," i threateningly whispered, and she flinched from my tone ," Now, get out of my room so i can get dressed"... she audibly gulped and proceeded to go out, then closed the door quietly behind her.

"Damn Asshole," i muttered angrily at myself. I'm so stupid. I always direct my anger, bitterness and resentment of life towards my sister. It's not her fault that she's a social butterfly. It's not her fault that she's lucky with her life. It's not her fault that she has a gorgeous boyfriend and nice caring friends-despite my comments about them. It's not her fault i'm a a shy, geeky, gay boy that cant seem to find his soulmate in the right place in the right time. No, it's not her fault at all.. it's all, entirely mine. I looked at the alarm clock, just to find that i've been thinking about my pathetic little life for almost 5 minutes._that's a record, Jasper Whitlock._i muttered to myself.

I dragged myself out of my bed and grabbed a towel and a clean boxer. I entered my bathroom, and made sure to lock it behind me. In case my little sister- Jane- comes barging in. After i took a piss, I turned on the water in the shower, and while the water was warming, i looked at myself in the mirror.i was a normal 6'2", lean, yet muscular body.. not very muscular.. just have enough muscles to guarantee me in a fight. I have wavy blonde hair, like Rose, that's up to my chin. A dragon tattoo is covering half of my right-side back up till my shoulder blade.I wasn't what you call hot or sexy.. just good looking, at least that's what they say!I sighed, while stepping in the shower. I flinched when the hot water touched my skin. i put some lotion on my hand, then grabbed my cock, and started spreading the lotion on the head, moving to the base. i wasn't really hard, so i needed my wild imagination to run to the past week and make me hard.

Flash back:

_" Hi baby!" Said Dimitri, while snaking his arms around my waist. I moaned from the feeling of his hard cock on my ass. i hardened instantly_

_" Hi, darlin'!" i drawled. i felt him harden, if possibly, more behind me. " I just love when you go all Texas bad boy on me " he moaned. and pressed himself closer to me, while kissing and gently biting and sucking on the nape of my neck. The feeling of his cock rubbing against my ass was one of pure bliss. One of his hands snaked down and underneath my jeans to grab my manhood " goin commando, aren't you baby?!" he teased.. i far too busy concentrating on the feeling of what his hand was making to my head. He knew, from our many, many last encounters, that it is the most sensitive part beside my base and balls. He turned me around and pushed me against the wall. He kissed me passionately while unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans. He then pushed them down." I miss your taste," He whispered seductively, " do you want me to taste you." " Yes...uh.. Yes.. ple..pleasee" i moaned. He descended down to his knees, and wrapped his beautiful mouth on my co..._

"Uhhhhhhhhh....." I Groaned, while spreading my white jizz all over the shower's wall. After my breathing returned to normal. I quickly showered, and wrapped my towel around my waist.

"!! "

**ummm.. ya. so.. this is my first story fan fic... which you could R&R.!! go easy on me.. don't be mean..**

**ENJOY..**

**Sami**


	2. The wish of excitant

_"Uhhhhhhhhh....." I groaned, while spreading my white jizz all over the shower's wall. After my breathing returned to normal, I quickly showered, and wrapped my towel around my waist__._

"JAZZZIII," my little sister yelled, "MUMY SAYS SCHOOL IS NOT GONNA WAIT FOL YOU". I chuckled to myself as I looked at my watch. "Shit!" I muttered; I spend a lot of time in the bathroom. I quickly dug in my closet for something to wear. I finally settled on a black jeans and white t-shirt underneath a red shirt-nothing special-. I grabbed my bag while trying to put on my Nikes, then hurried downstairs, fully intending to apologize to Rosi in the car.

"Hey Mum!" I said while kissing her cheeks. "Fine baby, you?!" "Oh, I'm good, really excited for school you know" I mocked, while grabbing a bottle of orange juice and a chocolate glazed donut. My mum laughed at my comment, at went to get Jane dressed before her bus comes.

I noticed Rosi sitting on the breakfast table quietly, which-I tell you- is very unusual, but I had the idea why. _Asshole_, I muttered to myself, again. "Hey Rosi, you wanna drive today?!" I asked, in hope of her saying yes, and saving me my apology.

"No, thank you" she mumbled, refusing to look at me, and having a sudden interest in table. I suppressed a sigh, _might as well be done with it_, I thought. "Ok, fine. Let's go, we'll be late" I said, while grabbing my keys for the key hanger.

I dropped my bag on the back seat of my car. In our family, we are obsessed with cars. Mine is Lamborghini Spyder. My dad's is Rolls Royce Ghost. My mum's is red Volkswagen Beetle. We have the best garage in the neighborhood. We are the cars bastards, as my grandma calls us.

I put the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. I didn't bother to raise the roof, I just kept it down. The weather was nice; the sun was declaring its presence. It was nice to have a bit of sun, after 2 weeks in Moscow.

I stole a side glance at Rosi and saw her looking at her lap, while her fingers are fidgeting for nothing in particular. I took a deep breath,_ it's now or never. _"I'm sorry" she said, my head whipped at her, and I stared wide-eyed at her, "WH---wa—what!?" I stuttered. She didn't answer, and I had the feeling she never will. I turned my gaze back at the road.

"Rosi," I said, "I've wanted to apologize to you, too." I stole a look at her, but she, apparently wasn't much affected. "I wa—"I sighed. "It was wrong of me to blame you for all this mess in my life. It's not your fault you are what are parents wished for. Maybe they'd be happy to never see me again." I whispered the last part. We stayed another minute in silence, and when I just was about to give up, she said something, that forever changed my life. I guess.

**HAAAAAAAAA.. cliff hanger... not really, but..!! **

**anywayzz. hope you like this chapter, it's incredibly short.. but, again!!**

**R&R plzzz..!**

**Sami**


	3. Baring the soul

_That forever changed my life. I guess_

"Jasper," she groaned, "you are impossible"

I looked at her, puzzled. "What did I do now?" I enquired.

She looked at me. No, scratch that, glared at me with her piercing eyes. "You really want me to tell you, huh?" she asked, "you know what, don't even answer that. I will tell what you did, in fact, what you've been doing for the last six fucking years."

Before I could glare at her for using a bad word, she continued in, what I'd like to call, a VERY angry tone.

"You always feel sorry for yourself," she huffed, "'My life sucks, everybody hates me, karma always bites my in the ass, I will never find my soul mate, blah blah blah'," she mocked, "and let me tell you, it's pissing the hell out of me"

"Rose, I – I di- didn-," I stammered, trying to find an appropriate apology. Rosalie cut me at my fail attempt and said, " Wake up, you're hot, you're smart, what more do you need? You could have a bunch of friends by the snap of your figures, for Jesus sake. You just won't try, " she looked at me, but I refused to hold her eye, "you of all," she continued in a softer tone, " should know that without trying hard you won't achieve _any_thing in your life," she finished.

I continued to glare at the road, refusing to let her hold my eye, while I'm experiencing a severe emotion jumble. I hate it when they remind me of my bitter past. Of the past that gets in the way of my freedom. Rose is not my biological sister, nor is Esme or Carlisle my biological parents. I originally come from an abusive family, actually and abusive mother. She used to hit me - and boy didn't she love doing that. I had two other brothers, whom she treated like she would treat her angels, but me, I was her personal punching bag. If my brothers did something wrong, she would find a very creative way to blame it on me. When she used to fight with my dad –and didn't that happen a lot- she would blame me.

At school , my teachers used to ask me what caused my bruises, I would tell them that " I was playing, and because I was a bad boy, God made me trip and get hurt". This was the phrase my mum taught me to say when I got asked such question. She was a smart woman, but heartless. This routine – me , getting hit, my teachers asking, me lying, getting hit again, crying at night for my dad, Jesus, Santa Clause, Barney, anybody to save me, waking up, getting hit – went on and on until one day, it all changed.

"Jazzy," Rose pleaded, stopping my painful journey down to memory lane, "Jazzy, please look at me."

I took a deep breath, glanced briefly at her, and then turned my vision back at the road, taking it as an excuse. I could feel the tears willing up in my eyes, but I refused to let them appear. I refuse to waste a cell of my body because of Her. She isn't worth it. She's worth nothing. She's dead to me. Like a horrible nightmare I woke from, and never gave a second thought about.

"Please," she whispered, "Jazzy, all I'm asking from you is to try. Just try, for your own good"

We were already at the school parking lot; I parked my Spyder, turned off the ignition, and looked at her. I can see the worry on her face, her eyes wide, pleading me to stop all the torture I put myself into.

"Promise me," she pleaded, "promise me you'll try."

I looked at her some more, seeing the sincerity in her eyes. I nodded, "I promise," I sighed. She smiled a huge smile and gave me a tight hug. I tensed, taken back, then relaxed and hugged her back. She smelled of Jasmine and lilies, the same scent I smelled when I first met her. She hugged me tight, unaware of all my physical insecurities and the severe personal bubble, and told me we will be the "best siblings ever".

She kissed me on my cheek, let go of me, took her bag, and got out of the car, squeaking Emmet's name when she saw him coming towards her. I heaved a sigh, gathered my things, and got out of the car. I looked at the school building, all the memories of sitting alone at lunch, reading a book, came back to me, making me nervous. I leaned on my car door, took out a cigarette and put it in my mouth. I reached to grab my lighter for the car's dashboard, but not finding it. I found a match box instead, and remembered that I took it with me before traveling.

I opened the box, just to find one match inside. I tried lighting it, but a sudden wisp of wind, trying to declare its presence blew the fire out. I tried to light it again, but it's already black.

"Fuck," I cursed. I really needed something to sooth my nerves right now. And sense I can't have booze; I'm only left with cancer sticks. I started looking for a lighter in my bag, desperate for a smoke. When I was about to give up, I saw a lighter held in the air. I stopped my searching, and dropped the bag. I looked at the person holding the lighter, and my breath caught.

**SO, I tried to improve my writing, hope i succeeded. **

**I know. VERY short. I never new writing would be the hard. **

**Review. Please. Need it . Majorly.**


End file.
